


Ukai Keishin in Animal Crossing

by innerboo



Category: Haikyuu!!, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21582616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Ukai wakes up in a forest with furries.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Ukai Keishin in Animal Crossing

Ukai woke up in a dress with no pants on.

Three possibilities came to mind.

One: He got drunk. Very drunk. He discarded that one as he had no hangover, and he guessed that the amount of alcohol needed to put him in said dress and knock him out would kill him in the morning.

Two: He was in hell. Again, he discarded that, or hoped he did. If hell existed, he would have more trouble than a forest with identical trees.

Three: Someone slipped him something. This felt the most plausible, and the one he hoped the most to be true. He could wait that one out.

With that in mind, Ukai took note of his surroundings.

He observed that there were three types of trees. Normal trees, normal trees with three apples, and pine trees.

Save for the fruit, the normal trees and the fruit trees looked the same. Not just similar, but identical. That's not all, but the apples on the fruit trees looked identical as well.

So many trees, and a bright blue sky. He took a deep breath and met clean air. He smelled pine, but not as much as he thought he would.

He stood up. While he looked at the ground, he noticed triangles on the grass.

He didn't see the point. The trees unsettled him, but the triangle grass he didn't know what to make of.

Ukai stretched. Once more, he reviewed the area. This time he looked for a building or a person.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a wooden shack. It looked run down, but it was a building nonetheless.

He walked over to it. It had a sign on top that said Nook's Cranny. It felt shady, but he had nothing to lose.

He pushed the door open. He couldn't see how anything could be weirder than identical trees and triangle grass.

He was wrong.

Right inside the shack was a furry. A raccoon furry. It looked happy to see him. Ukai felt dread, but more than that, he felt the need to sell something.

There were signs that said Sold Out. Someone had bought everything before him. Nothing was left. Even so, he felt the urge to reach behind his butt, and give Nook something from there.

He had nothing to lose other than his pride, which was lost as soon as he woke up in a dress.

He pulled out a fish tank with a fish in it. A bass, his mind supplied, which concerned him because he didn't know shark from guppy.

He gave the bass—don't forget the fish tank—to who he presumed to be Nook. Nook said gibberish and gave him a heavy sack in return. He felt the need to put it in his butt pocket.

He held the bag behind him, and it disappeared.

Reach from his butt to get items, and reach to his butt to put them away. Convenient.

Ukai ignored the furry's gibberish as he let the store.

After closing the door behind him, Ukai left to explore more. He walked away from the building, and the urge to shake a tree agitated him.

He had nothing to lose, so he stood in front of a fruit tree, and shook.

The tree didn't move, no matter how long he shook it. It shouldn't have been surprising, but he still believed he could do it.

He searched his mind for answers, which had told him useful knowledge before.

His mind supplied him a hand shaking something white. He assumed that, like with his butt pocket, he had to do this near the tree, not to it.

He put his hands around each side of the tree, and started shaking them. The tree reacted, and the three apples fell on the ground.

The apples were half the size of his body. But maybe his body was really small. He did seem lower to the ground. Like, little person low. How did he miss this?

The apple shined, and despite falling to the ground, it looked clean enough. Ukai took a small bite, or at least he tried to, but the apple was in his stomach before he could comprehend it.

Despite eating something half his his size—core and all—he didn't feel bloated. He didn't feel hungry either, just neutral.

Ukai looked at the other apples. It would be a shame to waste them. He put one in his mouth, and tasted honey crisp this time. He then the put the other in his butt pocket.

Ukai felt like a slave to his mind. He wanted to do something his intuition thought was dangerous or mundane.

And how mundane would it be to shake a fruitless tree?

He wanted to rebel, so he shook the fruitless tree. His hands trembled, but he wasn't afraid. At least, not until he heard someone slam their hands on a keyboard.

He felt it was in his best interest to listen to his mind this time. His mind screamed run, and he ran.

Getting in a building felt like a good idea. Not looking back at the buzzing also felt like a good idea.

A building came up just ahead, and it made him run faster He swung open the door open, then slammed it back. He heard the bees smash into the window. He froze with fear, and then relaxed as the buzzing went away.

As he calmed down, he took a look at the interior of the building.

The red counter drew his eyes, and then right after, he saw another furry. A pelican this time.

He felt racist, but he assumed that this was a post office.

He walked to the counter, and the pelican spoke gibberish. He ignored that in favor of pulling out something from his butt pocket.

He pulled out a heavy sack, and gave it to the furry. The furry looked ecstatic, and he felt contented as well.

Actually, he felt dizzy. His vision blurred, and the gibberish started making sense, which scared him.

His body felt heavy. Then, the words became crystal clear.

"And after I pay off my mortgage..."

"What?" Ukai tried to say, but made a weird breathy sound instead.

"Dad," Shouyou yelled, and hugged Ukai. Ukai blinked away blurriness and saw Shouyou's orange hair.

Memories blurred Ukai's vision again, images of pushing Shouyou somewhere. And he pushed hard.

"Shouyou, did I hurt you when I pushed you?" Ukai asked.

"Idiot," Shouyou cried. "You almost died."

So he went into a coma? That makes sense. But more importantly,

"Shouyou, what were you reading aloud?" Ukai asked.

"I had just paid my mortgage to a pelican now shut up and rest."


End file.
